SELCOUTH
by Schneewittchen-Aschenputtel
Summary: "You left me once!" He snapped, his dark eyes looking at me, piercing, "And there's no way, I'll let you leave me again." My eyes widened and my heart beat faster at his honesty. In the world where we are witches and warlocks, a never-ending twist in politics and higher-ups, and uprising war. Can we make it through? "I know." It's unusual, strange, rare and yet, Marvelous.
1. Chapter 1

**SELCOUTH**

 _Unusual, strange, rare, and yet Marvelous_

 **Chapter I**

 _The state of your life is nothing more than a reflection of your state of mind_

* * *

It was a cold rainy night which I would normally enjoy in my old cabin with the smell of leaves that I would make as a relaxing aroma that would fill my room. Instead, I found myself running from whatever danger that could possibly reach out to me. I hear the splashing of water on my sneakers that probably dirtied the lower part of my black dress. I run for more than three hours and a minute break interval, here and there. I can already feel myself close to the Home.

And somehow, I regretted running from the Academy three years ago. Nonetheless, I decided not to dwell in the past and focus on my goal, to find a secure place for people like me, that I should've resided years ago, if I did not ran away that is. I stopped a few meters away from the tall black gates that came to my sight. The mansion had this tall dark fences as well, surrounding it protectively. Just as I remembered in the pictures. And the white mansion looked well-kept even after generations of warlocks and witches that have guarded and resided the haven.

I smiled inwardly to myself, though with a pang of regret as I moved closer and faster after I recovered my breath. I ran and ran. The tall black gates with intricate carvings have guards. They have a tall figure, which I think around 5'9 to 6'2, and somehow I tried not to be intimidated by their tall stature. Each wore a black cloak that made them blend with the darkness if I hadn't squinted my eyes. I skidded to a stop and held to my belongings (a bag and luggage, I tried to bring everything from my little greenhouse.) as they asked me with deep voice,

"What is your business?" The man on my right removed his cloak and revealed his unruly ebony locks, the familiar red eyes with three tomoes from his clan. I was speechless for a moment. I stared at his eyes with awe and knew that he's related to _him_.

"I…" I paused looking at my belongings then to him, "I seek sanctuary – refuge."

"Your name?" asked the man on my left, whom I didn't notice that he removed his cloak to reveal his light-orange hair that I swear looked like the color of majestic sun rays. He had a deep brown eyes and muscular build. Unfamiliar faces, the both of them.

"She's Haruno Sakura."

With my jadeite orbs widened, I looked at the man to my left with a questioning eyes. I mean, how the hell he would know me. I'm not even famous.

"You're my baby cousin's girlfriend!" He replied while using his telekinesis to open the tall black gates. Upon realizing what he had stated, I felt blood rushed to my cheeks and quickly calmed myself down from embarrassment.

"No. I'm not."

"Uchiha Shishui by the way," He introduced, winking at me upon the last word, "Welcome, Miss."

"Um…thank you." I replied and gave a small bow. I ran as fast as I can to the main doors. I prayed internally that majority of the warlocks and witches are asleep. I don't want any commotion.

I stared at the gold coated doorknob in front of me. Thinking if I should knock or not but I grasped it nonetheless. Should I say I'm lucky when someone opened it from the inside or not? I nervously looked at the woman who was _about_ to go out if it weren't me blocking the doorway. She had ridiculously long platinum blonde hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, stunning baby blue eyes, pale skin and some inches taller than me. My eyes widened. I was dumbstruck and disbelief appeared to my features when I realized who she is.

"Ino-pig?" my voice came out to be small and reserved. She looked at me for a good five seconds before screaming like a banshee.

"Forehead!?" I swear the whole place heard this. _Oh my god._

"Um… hi?" I replied waving the fingers of my hand in an indefinite pattern and gave a short shy smile.

Soon enough there were people from the Academy (they are probably familiar with my _nickname_ ) descending downstairs. There were familiar faces that greeted me and _gods_ they all looked matured now, taller, sophisticated. I believe that I didn't change a bit except my height. There were Tenten, a year or two older than me, with her signature buns and chocolate brown eyes wearing her pajamas; Hinata, the timidest person I know, paler than I am and more _developed_ than I do; and of course, the one who was running like a mad man, Naruto.

I felt teary.

I missed him.

He still has this personality of a sunshine, epitome of perseverance and optimism. He hugged me tightly as the girls – women rather, gave way for him. In return, I dropped the bag and luggage I was holding on tightly a few moments ago, through the rain. Somehow, I became conscious of my smell. _Do I smell like rain, and mud?_

"Yes, Forehead. You do." Ino answered. I gave a laugh. She probably mastered being a clairvoyant.

"It's been forever, Sakura!" He finally let go and I can't help myself tear up. I regretted my _escape_ years ago, suddenly. I wondered, if I hadn't run away, would I still be hunted or not?

"I know… I know."

My eyes searched for _him_ in the room, _is he awake?_ I mused to myself. Probably not. Contrary to the popular belief, he liked sleeping early and waking up late, when he had nothing special to do, that is. I hadn't noticed Naruto took my bag.

"You know, Teme and I have a spare bed!"

I laughed it off.

"Is that so?" I replied, _trying_ to ignore his remark about his brother-like best friend. "But I have to speak with Tsunade, first."

"She's expecting you in her office. Head south, the lone black door." A voice from behind me replied. The very _familiar_ voice that seemed to be deeper and huskier now. I bit my lower lip before I could think anything inappropriate that Ino might heard and she's practically holding her squeal. He used teleportation, I remembered him mastering it beside me, while I don't have enough capacity to learn anything, except healing, spells, medicine and telekinesis.

I turned around and met _his_ chest. He still had the same scent as I remembered years ago.

"Sakura." He greeted. The way my name rolls off his tongue was otherworldly. I couldn't control the blush that found its way to my face because of our close proximity. His wild ebony hair still spiked on the back, with his bangs covering his left eye. He looked even beautiful than before, pale skin, aristocratic nose, dark abyss of eyes, thin yet plum. He emitted mystery and darkness. He bended down to my level and whispered, "Took you so _long_."

Still in trance, I greeted him back with a smile that reached my eyes, "Sasuke."

* * *

Hello, I posted it now. (I mentioned this in a chapter in One Day, Three Autumns - check this out too if you haven't)

I can't let it escape my mind, it's been nagging me for like, 3 or 4 days.

I'll try to update every Wednesday or Thursday.

Please give a review, follow, put in your favorite. It'll be a great pleasure to know your response. I hope I'll hear or know from you soon, reader ;)

Signed,

Schneewittchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**H**

 _Aspire to the principle,  
Behave with virtue,  
Abide by benevolence  
And immerse yourself in the arts.  
\- Chinese Proverb -_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

I was accompanied by Naruto and Sasuke inside the Premier's or the head of the coven's quarters. The room had yellow-white walls with some old paintings, depicting old magic and tragic love stories, hand on it. The room was massive and it furniture's mostly were black. Her assistant, Shizune, who was dressed in a brown satin robe (she probably was asleep earlier) handed us each a green tea. Soon, Tsunade, wearing a dark green robe, emerged from another door which probably connects to her bedroom.

"Hello brats." She replied and sat on the black leather armchair across from us. The small glass coffee table was between us. We were seated on a black loveseat sofa. Naruto looking bored as hell and Sasuke, quiet as the usual and was looking at Tsunade. The raven-haired warlock and I hadn't exchanged another word after the threshold greeting. I think it was for the best, though, since I know deep down he probably had a resentment towards me for leaving the academy before I can enter the coven.

"Uh…hi?" I replied awkwardly but I did try to be enthusiastic. Her blonde eyebrow raised at me.

"You've finally come to your senses, Sakura?" I suddenly didn't know what to reply to her ever-stern voice. "Why did you go home now?"

I gathered my voice and noticed the four pairs of eyes that watched me, expecting an acceptable answer to my reasons and probably they wanted to know why of all times, I had left.

"I… Someone's after me." I fiddled out a silver and gold bullet out of my pockets and took my palm out and showed it to them.

I heard Shizune dropped her teacup.

"What the fuck!" Naruto cussed out backing away from my palm. I watched Tsunade stood from her armchair and ordered Shizune to let Naruto and Sasuke out. The blonde hesitated saying that he wanted to know what happened to me. The raven-haired young man looked at me with piercing eyes again, as soon as my green eyes met his onyx ones, I looked away. It's amusing how I can't look at him straight. Shizune pushed used her telekinesis to make Naruto stand in front of the door. Sasuke just complied and looked at me one last time before he headed out with his blond best friend.

Tsunade took the bullet from my hand. The blessed silver and gold bullet that can kill us witches and warlocks. She eyed it with her amber eyes and walked over to the fireplace and on top of it was a small silver steel box with a human skull as a design on it, she placed the bullet inside.

 _I turned on my radio placed on top of a wooden nightstand before tucking myself to sleep. The truth is, I'm a light sleeper. A;ways wary of my surroundings, a habit I picked up by living all by myself. About an hour or so, I sat up immediately when I heard gunshots shooting at my small cabin. I ducked down, using my cabinet as a makeshift bullet. A creation of mine opened the door and stood before me. An old lady who died a week ago of pneumonia, after teaching me about rare herbs, stood alive and wary before me. Her eyes were compassionate and grateful then she smiled at me, her sadness went unnoticed._

" _Miss Haruno, run fast. They are after you."_

" _W-what about you?" I felt myself tearing up and held her hands as I made myself in a kneeling position. She stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head,_

" _It's okay. I feel that my time is up and you're young, you'll have a lot to save." Lady Gaga's Bad Romance suddenly stopped playing on my radio. The said radio flew up across the room._

" _I can't leave you, Chiyo-obaa!"_

" _Save yourself, do it for me child."_

 _The next thing I knew she was on the ground and I muffled my sobs before the said people heard me. My heart beat so fast as I clutched my chest to calm myself. It was followed by silence and then the sounds of heavy footsteps in harmony of the rain. Immediately, I cast a spell of invisibility to myself and entered in my wardrobe that had been shot. I saw them entering but due to the darkness, I can't recognize their faces but they had their firearms ready to point out and shoot._

 _They searched around my cabin and talking about something I can't comprehend and didn't bother to know. I just stared at Chiyo-baa's corpse and how her blood pooled the floor out of her body. She had more than two shots – maybe about four, from her body that caused immediate death. What saddens me the most was her gentle smile. Soon, the men head out from the cabin. They probably decided to search around the forest. I acted then, pulling out my old luggage and duffel bag under my bed. I took out my clothes from the wardrobe and cabinet placing them inside the luggage. I hadn't bothered folding them neatly, I just stuffed them inside. I took out the books I made from my studies and the notes that I created from my discoveries placing it inside the duffel bag followed by the bottles with potions inside. Then I head out and ran through the forest. I regretted stuffing bottles in my bag as they heard it and started shooting at my direction._

I told her what happened. I hadn't noticed that I was crying and sobbing for dear life until Shizune handed me a handkerchief and refilled my cup of tea.

"People… they just die if they are near me. There's so much stuff that happened." _I was already burned at stake, Tsunade._ I don't know if she heard my thoughts or not. She hadn't reacted so maybe she didn't bother hearing my thoughts.

I sobbed, "It's why I ran away from the academy at 16." I used the white handkerchief and wiped the tears from my face.

"Go to the third room from the second floor, the hall from your left, it's vacant. It's only temporary." Tsunade replied sighing and placed her pale hands on my shoulder while Shizune patted me on the back.

"We'll have a lot to talk about when you're ready." She replied turning her back and picked the _sake_ that was placed on a lone table with two glasses ready.

* * *

I found myself searching for my new room. The mansion was massive that I should get lost if I won't be memorizing it. Fortunately for me, I have a good sense of direction. It was well-kept, the servants did a good job in maintaining its cleanliness. I love the staircase, it was just like in the movies, big and made me feel like a princess. At the center of the staircase, it was converted into two. I took the one from the left and ascended with my luggage and bag making slight noises.

The hallway from the left had two rooms and I stood between them. I did an eenie-meanie to choose between the rooms. My index finger landing on my right. I took a few deep breaths and turned on the knob.

 _What a fucking sight to behold._

I felt my heart tear into pieces. The familiar raven-haired man was hovering a red-head woman both stark naked under the dim light of the room, and thrusting into her. Her red lips were pressed against his cheek then further down to his slender neck and his head slightly tilted to the side, giving her access. He grasped her hips, roughly pulling her to him and his beautiful onyx eyes closed. Then he attacked her neck and she allowed him pleasurably. With my heart in my throat, beating wildly and making me dizzy. Oh gods, did it hurt. I should've probably let myself be burned at stake.

"Hey don't you knock!?" The red head said with irritation as they parted and took notice of my presence. Sasuke's lips were red and swollen as he gaped at me. I fought the stinging in my eyes and barely succeeded. But I did, that's a good thing I guess.

"I- I'm so sorry, wrong room. Lock it _next_ time." I waved my hand in a weak gesture before walking a way to the room across from it. I hoped my green eyes showed my willingness to be strong.

I didn't remember how I ended up on my bed, everything was hazy. I heard someone knocking on my door buy I dismissed it. I didn't even remember that I locked it. I'm so _so_ tired of everything. Just when I thought we could be happy again. I stood up and dressed in my red pajamas, with black cat prints. I stared at my luggage and bag and how messy I am; I'll fix myself tomorrow. I just want to _rest_.

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair after looking at myself in the mirror. I barely slept, the dark rings in my eyes visible as day on my fair skin. I decided to go to the city and buy whatever the hell I needed just to get away from _them_. I dressed my maroon sweater and black skirt with black stockings then my black flats. I straightened out my hair before I put on my black bowler hat.

I heard Naruto on the other side of the door. Reluctantly, I decided to open it. He had his signature grin on his face and azure eyes brimming with happiness, as usual. He handed me, what I presumed to be, a laptop bag.

"You left it back then, Tsunade's gift." I blinked a few times and thought whether I should take it.

"Oh. Thank you." I accepted it from his strong, calloused hands.

"Are you going to class with us?" He asked upon seeing me dressed nicely.

"No, I'm heading out. I have to buy some necessities."

"Oh but you will right?" He eyed me expectantly,

"I can't say." I gave a small smile but his expression changed to sadness, "I'll try, don't worry."

"Well, then I'm off now! I'm late for my second class." He waved at me before dashing off the halls, his footsteps light as feather. I placed the black bag on the bed before I head out. I already asked Tsunade's permission earlier. I walked as fast as I can because I can't risk to run into the red-head woman and Sasuke. Yes, especially him. Everywhere I go, turns into my personal hell.

Just when I thought I'm safe, I noticed him sitting on the sofa of the lounge area, with few other students. Still aloof as he was, barely giving anyone attention. He was reading a book with a black cover. I think, an academic book for warlocks. I don't know, I could pretty much say that I am almost 4 years out of school. I don't belong in schools anyways and forest now too.

Without much further ado, I opened the door and ignored how his eyes looked at my figure.

* * *

Dear Reader's:

It's not much but I try my best to somehow explain her issues. I can't help but feel sad to the lack of response. I'm sorry.

Well, please leave a review.

Follow and Favorite it guys, it means a lot :)

Signed,

Schneewittchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**SELCOUTH  
** _Death leaves a heartache no one can heal  
Love leaves a memory no one can steal._

 _-From a headstone in Ireland_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Everything became hazy as soon as I watched her gape at us. The time seemed to stop and froze this scenario. I don't know, maybe I'm too intoxicated that made say cliché things. She stood there, almost half of her figure was covered by the door. Her wanderlust eyes stared at us - those same expressive eyes from the past, varied emotions reflected like a glass and was emphasized by her long dark lashes. Her white-pink hair slightly damp from the weather outside and her familiar pale lips slightly parted from embarrassment. Her fair soft cheek was slightly dusted in pink. After all these years, she still _fucking_ look like straight out from a fairytale book.

I stared back and felt myself gaped as well. Before my thoughts could trail off, the woman under me spoke in an irritated manner glaring back at her. I shifted to look at the woman under me, her wild tresses sprawled out on my navy blue pillow. Before I can untangle myself from her body, I heard Sakura spoke,

"I- I'm so sorry, wrong room. Lock it _next_ time." Her voice held its defiance and so were her eyes, that held… _disappointment?_ Then I realized, what I really _am_ doing. I watched her retreated calmly as she can. The next thing I knew, everything went hazy. I stood up and retrieve my clothes that I had no memory taking them off. Then, Karin (I recognized her now.), was shouting at me, more like demanding.

"What the hell, Sasuke!?" from the corner of my eyes I watched her cover herself using my navy sheets. Her red eyes held confusion and shock and her red uneven hair perfectly disheveled. Her red rimmed glasses forgotten. I ignored her and finished off putting my pants.

"After what we've done!?" I heard her annoying voice screeched again. I closed my eyes and sighed. My head felt like someone's hammering nails in it. I suddenly wondered where the blonde idiot was. Maybe, he was left at the lounge or passed out somewhere.

"Just get out, Karin."

"You just can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Don't make me repeat myself." I warned her, my eyes turned red as I glanced at her direction. She did not dare to make a move but tears were forming in her eyes. I turned away and head out from the door,

"You should be gone when I come back."

I found myself in front of Sakura's door, knocking softly as I can when I just wanted to kick it open or maybe teleport myself inside. But that's just cruel. Her fragile state has been through a myriad of predicaments she refused to share with us. I knocked again when I heard no movements from the inside. I waited for another five minutes. Dejectedly, I surrendered and went to the kitchen with careful steps to get a glass of water.

* * *

Dressed in my black jeans, black slip-on and black quarter sleeves shirt. My headache was not as worse as last night, Shizune's medicine did a good job diminishing the ache. I found myself in the classroom, seated in my usual seat beside Naruto and my old classmates from the academy creating a small circle in my area. I paid no mind in whatever unimportant things they were talking about. My eyes scanned the room and hoped to see her in class with us, like _before_. I felt a slightly cold hand on top of my right one and saw a worried-looking Hinata gazed up at me. Her soft lavender eyes expressed concern. I was about to knock off her hand before her Sight could see past me.

I shook off her hand as her lavender eyes widened at disbelief. We drew attention that even Naruto bothered her to tell him what she saw. The Sight of the Hyuuga Clan can see the past. I don't particularly know what part of the past, but it often was the recent or prominent one. I suddenly got an idea to ask Hinata to touch Sakura, later. She mentally asked me if she could share it to Naruto, her intriguing eyes were expecting. I gave a small nod.

* * *

After the first class I decided to wait for Sakura in the lounge since I don't have classes anymore for the day. I took advance classes as my father expected from me. My father is the current sovereign in the Society. My older brother would probably succeed him soon, maybe after his _fucking_ suicide mission somewhere classified. He's working as a double agent since the war will probably approach soon enough. I have training for the rest of the day because my father expects me to enter the Elite, the group of witches and warlocks with outstanding powers. Every test varies each year which is the reason why I really need to train hard.

I opened the black book I was holding and decided to review the spells my silver-haired porn-reading mentor gave. It was then that I saw her from the peripheral vision of my sight, descending down the staircase. She looked eye-catching as expected even without make-up. I just watched her from the corner of my eyes and she paid no attention to me. She just passed me by.

I released the breath I was holding. I watched her back as she went out and regretted last night. Hell, I am not particularly sure why I let myself be drunk - if it's because of Itachi or her or father. Probably all of them. I didn't even remember how I ended up screwing Karin last night at all.

I felt a sudden urge to fix this thing between Sakura and I. I believe it's time for us to make up for the past, no matter how cheesy I may sound. I don't care because she's here and that's all that matters to me. War is approaching, as my brother said. There will be no certainty that we could still be together after the war. Somehow, that possibility is very alarming.

I made my way to the kitchen to get some snacks. It was wide, old-English style structure with two wide tables that sometimes used for gatherings. Not all of us eat at the same time, unless called for. I dismissed the look of adoration of the witches I passed by and took a soda from the vending machine before ordering nachos.

* * *

After three hours more, I heard the front door closed and noticed her silhouette from the corner of my eyes. She was holding two plastic bags from the grocery store. She probably got lost on the way considering the time she spent outside.

"I got lost, can you believe that?" she started before I could say anything. It's a rare occurrence that she's lost her way. But then I realized that she just arrived here from a goddamn forest, she chose to confine herself in. I briefly wondered if she was talking to me at all. I glanced around the room that I failed to notice that I'm already alone.

She had a small smile on her face when she sat across from me and dropped the bag near her feet. In return, I closed my book and sighed. She stared back at me with the same haunting eyes that held happiness as usual.

"Sakura," I called out to her. My voice became softer than I intended it to be. She eyed me expectantly, the same smile never left her delicate face.

"I'm sorry, about last night. I was drunk, intoxicated. I'll admit that I failed to think straight." I exhaled upon finishing what I said. Her lithe figure moved, she walked with grace (like she always does) and I felt her weight on the sofa beside me.

"Sasuke, I'm not angry at all." She replied with a low serious voice. I noticed her lips curved upwards forming a small sad smile, "I can't blame you. I left _us_ for years and somehow, I understand that you would decide to move on."

I can't help raising my right hand to cup her face. _Oh gods, I missed her so so much._ Fair and soft under my calloused ones. She gazed at the hand placed on her cheek from the corner of her eyes. Emerald orbs brimming with surprise but she did not move or lean to my touch nor she flinched at all. From another person's view, we would've been romantic.

"I want to make up to you. I just want us to be the same way as before." I breathed, my voice was low and quiet like a whisper in the night. She smiled wider and was she stifling a _laugh?_ I don't care for the moment. She stared back at me, her bright green eyes saddened. Was there something wrong that I had said?

"I don't know. I'm dangerous." She looked at her lap. I can tell that she's fighting back her tears, "You probably won't accept me when you find out what happened years ago."

I gaped at her reply. It was just so un-Sakura like. Then her emerald eyes turned into a defiance, "And you can't push me to tell you now. I'm not ready."

"I'll wait. We'll take it slow, okay?" She bit her lip upon my response and stared at me for what seems like an eternity when in fact it was just for a minute. I gave chaste kiss on her forehead, softly as I can. Maybe I really am afraid that she'll break and disappear again.

"We'll try... we'lltry..." She replied, with her voice like feathers soft and quiet, slightly nodding her head to agree.

* * *

Yes, it's short because it's a draft.

To answer all your reviews (yes, including the negative ones that broke my heart):

It sad to think that we hate or dislike a story immediately after a SECOND chapter. I mean, we don't know the FULL story yet but we judge like some inconsiderate twat we are(no offense, I even included myself). In return, I published the draft of the third chapter just to calm you guys. I was deeply saddened by the comments saying that I "ruined" it, when in fact, it's part of what I plan to get them _back_ together. I mean, why would I even ruin my **own** plot?

Maybe, I should just discontinue this if you all keep on complaining like that. I'm still a person on the other side of what you were reading :)

(You may or may not want to read this because I left a couple of clues) Here's a couple of reviews I want to answer:

 **crazymel2008:** _I really hope this isn't one of those stories where Sakura suffers and is always sad because of Sasuke's relationship with Karin. Please have Sakura actually start dating someother guy ( not Naruto)and actually like the guy and try to move on and hopefully sleep with the Sasuke slept with another girl so Sakura should sleep with some guy she is with but not for revenge on Sasuke. She shouldn't just put off her dating on hold just because she loves Sasuke. I really hope she falls out of love with him for awhile in the story and start to move on but Sasuke tries to win her back. Sasuke should also suffer to. Though since Sasuke is dating then so should Sakura. Please make Sasuke like get jealous alot. I hope this story will have other peoples pov to and not just Sakura. write whatever you soon._

 _best part of this chapter is when she caught them she didn't run away and cry and brushed them off which showed how strong she is. I really hope Sasuke thinks she doesn't care and that it kinda bothers him._

- **Thanks for complimenting at the last part. I don't plan on making her date another guy because I want them to work on their relationship. She lived in a forest for like 4 years, and alone. She wouldn't just go on dating "some" other guy :) Thanks for the review and I do plan on making Sasuke jealous, he'll suffer too.**

 **Dieinhappiness:** Great chapter please update soon. A longer chapter next time

\- **Thank you.** **I'll try, dearie :)**

 **Meemy-Chan:** _OMG! Awesome plot. And again very well written. I'm already hooked. BUT why Karin?Why? It really broke my heart. But I'm sure you have your reasons and a little bit of drama like this is always good for the plot ;p_

 _Anyways thanks for updating. I can't wait to know more about the background history... So please update soon :)_

 **\- Hi, thank you. I really appreciate your comment and understanding :) I'll add the background history probably on the next chapter.**

 **Guest** : _I was really looking forward to reading it, but the sasukarin just turned me off._

\- **Thank you for your review. If it turned you off, I won't force you to read.**

 **Sasusaku _:_** _I don't get why all authors make Sakura suffer by watching Sasuke with another girl without moving on from him, and to top, it making her a vergin._

 **\- Who said she's a virgin? It's for the plot, dearie :)**

 **delany16** : _feel so sad for saku chan but who's after her thou nice chapter update soon_

 _-_ **Yeah, she'll have a lot to deal with. You'll know soon ;) Thanks for the review.**

 **blupomme** : _My poor sakubby! Can't wait to learn more about whatever's after her. And Sasuke...you jerk. Can't wait to learn more about that as well!_

 **\- You'll know soon enough :) Thanks for the review.**

 **miss ASSASSIN MASTER:** _2nd chapter and drama already goin down. its cool and im ready to see whats up with that bullet_

 **-I'll explain soon enough, thank you for your review :)**

 **Guest** : _You just had to ruin it by putting karin( assuming it is) having sex with sasuke in the story_

 **\- I won't ruin my own plot :) Thank you for your review**


	4. Chapter 4

**SELCOUTH**

 _She was different from anything he had ever known._

 _-_ The Professor

 **Chapter 4**

I don't want to be selfish as I stared at his black orbs that never failed to drag me into its abyss. His usually emotionless gaze held sincerity as it bore to mine. I held the hands that cupped my face to gently remove it as I gave a small nod,

"Give me time."

"I can't promise you anything." I replied giving him a small smile. I heard him gave an audible sigh and in return I inhaled deeply through my nose. Our conversation was followed by silence. I was about to stand up when I can't think of anymore to say.

"That's where you are." I turned to the direction of the husky voice. I saw the familiar figure. He was a teacher from the Academy back then. I didn't have the chance to train under him, considering my records. Standing tall and lazy, dressed in black pants and dark green button-up long sleeve shirt was Kakashi Hatake. I stared at him for a good moment. He's alive and well, that made me smile inwardly.

I treated him when he stumbled in the woods on the verge of death. Drained, bruised and beaten.

"Kakashi." I heard Sasuke regarded him, "You're fifteen minutes _earlier_ than usual."

I gave a small bow and smile, "Hello, Kakashi-sensei."

I hadn't missed the small glint of curiosity in his visible eye as he regarded me, "Good afternoon, Sakura." He smiled, or so I believed under his mask and the way his eye creased. _'I thought you're dead, Scarlet Spring.'_

I immediately excuse myself and headed to my room, failing to notice Kakashi's gaze lingering on my figure.

* * *

"You can never replace her." Ino simply stated to the red haired woman who was spying to the exchange of the old lovers. The blonde folded her arms in front of her chest. Her baby blue eyes observed Karin as the redhead tried her best to hide behind the white curtains detailed with black vines.

"What makes you say so?" Karin turned to her, with defiant eyebrow raised, "Sasuke's mine since last night."

Ino rolled her baby blue eyes at the childish behavior of Karin, "Believe me, I tried, years ago." Karin flushed under her statement but she refused to back down from the blonde who's slowly passing her by.

"I'm different than you." Karin snarled.

"Sakura's different from all of us." Ino laughed and waved, "See ya, Sai's waiting for me."

The redhead watched Ino jog to her boyfriend's classroom at the end of the hall. She crossed her arms under her busty chest, cheeks flushed and resolve unwavering. She fumed inside her head, ' _Just what the fuck Sakura has!? I am way more beautiful and deserving than her.'_

"I'll bring that Sakura down." She adjusted her glasses, "Whatever it takes."

* * *

It was night time and well, Ino's dragging me down the hall to have lunch with the others. I don't feel like eating at the moment but I can't do anything with the blonde's persistence. I was wearing a plain white sweater and the skirt from earlier without the stockings and some home-y red slippers Ino gave me. The dining room is enormous, three lengthy tables and black painted wooden chairs. The chandeliers were very pretty with delicate design and made of fiber glass illuminated the room.

"This is actually a meeting," Ino stated interrupting my appreciation to the furniture, "Usually, we don't use these long tables. Tables are scattered, 'ya know."

"Oh." Was the only word that came from my mouth.

"Yeah, it's about the approaching war. Tsunade-sama and Fugaku-sama called a unity meeting for warnings… or so I heard."

I just stared at her with ignorance of what she was talking about. But I actually know a bit. Before I could say something, I found myself seated between her and Sasuke. Everyone I know was present in that area. Across from me was Naruto beside Hinata, who was across Sasuke.

"Hello, _geek_." I heard Sasuke greeted and regarded me with the old nickname he used in the Academy days.

"Hello to you too, _bastard_." I smiled warmly at him, retorting my favorite nickname for him for being an idiot. Well, it's Naruto's nickname for him most of the time.

"She had you there! Bastard!" Naruto laughed to his heart's extent.

"My birth is far more legitimate than you, Dobe."

* * *

Infront, was another long table placed horizontally and the chairs' backside varied depending on the status of the person seated. The head of the coven, Premier Tsunade as seated beside the tallest chair, which I learned for the King of Sorcery, Sasuke's father. Fugaku-sama stayed in the Palace, a place I don't know where. Beside that chair, with equal height to Tsunade's was for the head of the circle (warlocks association), Pioneer Jiraiya. The white haired pervert (as Naruto stated) was out for a mission. The other chairs were for the Elites. The best witches and warlocks composed of only 10.

"You're not eating." I heard Sasuke's voice. I merely gave a shrug and before he could say something, Tsunade stood up.

"As you all know, we are on the verge of war with Orochimaru." Her loud voice caused the students and of course staff to listen intently. Sasuke and I completely forgot our budding conversation.

"He believes that we cannot live in harmony with humans. Therefore, he gathers all witches and warlocks of importance and brainwashes them. I also receive a report about the humans he has been experimenting on. According to the intel, he's searching for a way to _successfully_ return the dead." I froze at the last sentence she dropped.

"As of now, we believe that the number of human experiments. I also heard that Scarlet Spring is dead, a shame that he or she had died for that sorcerer might help us in the upcoming war. No one knew where the person or what happened to the person. No one even know what he or she looked like." Almost every person in the hall gasp at the sudden news. I tried my best to keep a straight face. I can't stay here for any longer.

"Orochimaru doesn't believe that the sorcerer is dead. Other than that, he wanted to make us believe that we can overpower human and it is now the time of our race to rule. Ami, was taken by his minion a week ago and ever since that we haven't heard anything. I'm implementing strict curfew and from now on, wherever you go, we must know. A mandatory tracking device will be injected in your arms." The students started to whisper to one another and I can hardly care what they were talking about.

All I care is how to run away.

"The Red Cloud remained to be neutral. Still devoted to keeping their powers for paid service or whatever the hell they're doing with their magic. They showed no response of alliance on both sides." She paused muttering, "Those celibates."

"That's all for tonight. Continue your dinner."

The Red Cloud, maybe I can go there. A group of witches and warlocks who remained neutral in the different wars that came throughout time. Maybe I can go there, take the Red and go celibate, far from these two side's grasp. Maybe I can be safe.

Maybe that's where I'll belong.

* * *

"Dork, stop following me." Sasuke called over his shoulder when I was behind him, "Stop stalking me."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and realize the game he's playing by the amused glimmer in his onyx eyes.

"Jerk, my room's across from yours!" I replied while brushing past him. I heard his fast pace follow me,

"Now you're following me." I replied with a small giggle then I imitated his deep voice, "Stop stalking me."

"Oh really." I heard his disinterested voice before I found myself turned and facing him. It all happened too fast for my mind to register and next thing I felt, was his lips on my forehead with my hands resting on his chest.

"I missed you." He leaned down because of my small height to whisper in my ear. I can feel his lips forming into a boyish smirk. I gave a small laugh,

"I m-"

"ITACHI!" I heard Naruto shouted from the door where the said man slumped, face front. He had blood in his all black outfit, making me wonder if it was his. His shirt sleeve was torn and his usual ponytail was gone, leaving his black hair scattered that matted to his face.

Sasuke immediately rushed down and I followed in pursuit.

I saw Shisui took his arm while Naruto took the other to support his weight. His cousin slid Itachi's arm around his shoulders. What surprised us was that he was pointing at something or someone

And that's me.

Who everyone mistaken for Sasuke.

* * *

Dear Readers.

Sorry for the long wait and for the crappy chapter. I have some stuffs to deal with especially school and now my parents separated.

I tried my best to give it a rising point or whatever.

It's a tough life.

Schneewittchen


	5. Chapter 5

**SELCOUTH**

" _You see, "she said, "Your first love isn't the first person you give your heart to –  
it's the first person who breaks it."  
_~ Lang Leav

 **CHAPTER 5**

The clock exactly pointed at 10:06. I noticed as I stole a glance at my coral haired companion beside me when we rushed past the halls to tend my idiot of an older brother. She's quiet, _awfully_ ever since dinner after the small banters we did. Her emerald eyes that once shone with brightness was a tad bit… _dull._ Her mind seems so far away; I hesitated asking her about what happened before as much as curiosity eats me up inside. I can feel it in my guts - there's just something

 _Wrong._

It made me wonder if she's truly angry at me after the _incident_. But she's just so forgiving that… I don't know. I'm not a mind reader. And when Itachi fell on the doorstep and pointed to me, I saw her panicked too. But of course, everyone did because it's _Itachi_. The prodigy. Next in line to Father. Although, as much as I don't want to admit, it scared the fuck out of me.

We ended up in mine and Naruto's room. Bloody and dirty _(and losing his life)_ , they placed my brother on my bed. Due to the rush that I felt, I hadn't remembered lifting his leg to help him lie down on his back.

Some witches and warlocks tried peeking through the window to see what was happening, I never felt Sakura left my side and at this point, I don't know where she went off. I felt my head spinning in haze as it pounded heavily.

"Sasuke! Calm the fuck down!" I heard Shishui called me by my name and not 'Baby Cousin'.

But my eyes were locked to my brother's figure, helpless and _dying_ on my bed. Without further thoughts, I held his right hand and sat beside him. His pants were so _audible_ that it broke me. He's the one I looked up to, and he still is. I stared at his eyes that were closed; the long lashes brushing against his cheeks and his thin lips slightly parted like a fish out of water, panting heavily.

"Get out." I heard Tsunade as she loudly slammed the door shut, scaring the students from the corridor. She walked to us, with Shizune trailing behind her, with her was a steel two-layered table cart with various of medicine-related shits that I don't care about.

"You too, brat." Her slender finger pointed at me and I refused to leave. I gave her a glare to _fuck off_. But I was taken from the elbows by Shishui, whose eyes were dead as well. He's not noisy, too serious and it almost terrified me.

The next thing I knew; we were instantly out of the room.

* * *

Her pale pink tresses were in a mess.

Her clothes clung to her skin due to the sweat and panic.

She paced back and forth in her room for two minutes and a half, wondering what will she do. Itachi knows who she is. Itachi, _Sasuke's older brother_. And apparently, Fugaku's heir. She just can't let him die.

' _No, just… no'_ Sakura's a woman of morals and never failed to do so. But in this place she hoped to seek sanctuary, appeared of her Hells. She can't just turn a blind eye at Itachi's suffering. _'No, that's so wrong.'_ She bit her lower lip longer than she intended, she realized this when she tasted her blood. But she didn't want to confirm Itachi's suspicions, if it still is. But most of all, she can drown herself further.

But if she did what she didn't want to do…

' _No I can't take that.'_

Then she sat on her bed and thought of a plan. Her mind was swirling of do's and don't's. Her emerald eyes looking at her bag then her hands. Then, she tied her hair into a messy bun. Literally messy with hairs poking from different angle. Made her looked a stressed out walking disaster.

She opened the door, unannounced, of the room across from hers. It was indeed, a dying Itachi Uchiha, heir of the Fugaku, the King and brother of Uchiha Sasuke, the man she _left_. She suddenly felt the guilt too late _. It's the least I can do for_ him _, before I leave again._

"I'll help." I told Shizune and Tsunade who gave a brief nod. The blonde head of the coven started barking orders at them. Shizune prepared the traditional medicine supplies and the modern. She did what she was told to: hold him down, tear his upper clothes, wipe the blood off, pass the syringe, mix the ointments, such as. Then, the heir started to scream in pain that caused the witches to be terrified. Tsunade kept her composure. _Too calm_ as Shizune thought and it deeply scared the hell out of the brunette. The assistant passed the herbs to Tsunde and help Sakura lit the black and white candles as the Premier told them to. The blond witch, placed them according to wounds and so as the paste for the long cut on his side.

"He lost too much blood." Shizune heard Sakura muttered and wondered if the rosette was panicking too. Her emerald eyes dead as she continued to ground the leaves and chant spells before adding a bit of water. Her ears and heart breaking at the sound of Itachi's cries.

"Painkiller?" Shizune asked as she took the pinkette's finished product. The younger woman gave a small shy nod,

"Yes, my own medicine." Shizune proceeded to Itachi, helping the man to slightly sit to take the painkiller. The heir took his time, Tsunade's medicine after all, was the most painful and the most effective. Few sips at first tasting the herbal product, Shizune was giving him. It was bitter… bitter than coffee but bearable. He felt his throat burned at first, almost spitting the contents to the Premier's assistant. But he took all of it bravely, only for his throat to reject it.

 _It's too late._ He thought inwardly with a bitter smile, _I'm glad I lived._

Sakura finished placing the four candles on the floor, each was half feet away from the bed, Itachi's lying down. The pinkette, with no orders yet steadily watched Tsunade prepare her spells and how Itachi rejected her medicine. With one look she knew it, _he'll die –_ How his face so pale and lips paler, his dark coals getting lighter revealing a somewhat gray-brown tinge, his whole body burning.

"This is the last resort." The pinkette heard Tsunade with sadness in her amber orbs. Sakura's pale pink lips slightly parted, as if to say something but no word came out. In the end, she gave a small nod. On that spot, Sakura knew he had to save Itachi because he's very close to everyone, a role model to every sorcerer, a prodigy, the heir that might save the next Scarlet Spring should she not live long, and because he's Sasuke's favorite person in the world.

So, in that very same spot, she watched Itachi suffered. He was screaming and she rushed to help Shizune hold him down by placing her hands on her shoulders. Tsunade began her witchcraft, magically, the candles on the floor was connected by white curves, circling Itachi. Shizune placed a cloth in the heir mouth to muffle his screams.

Itachi felt his whole body ripping apart and shred to pieces. He was burning like he's on stake and silently thanked Shizune for placing a cloth on his lips for he could not bear to know what would be Sasuke's reaction his _foolish brother_ , had he heard him. Tsunade's chant became the background noise then his vision became white.

Tsunade always trusted her guts so when she watched Itachi lost consciousness, she told herself to continue the process of the spell to heal his whole body. _Oh dear_ , she really hoped to all the gods known and unknown that he has just fainted temporarily. She can't fail the whole Sorcerer's Society for the heir's life was on her hands. While her heart was thumping inside her chest, she determinedly finished her spell.

X

We're in the lobby with few students giving me looks I can't fathom. I was seated alone, elbows resting on my knees as I clutched my head. It all happened so fast. Naruto was being awfully quiet, pacing back and forth in front of me. Hinata was across from me, praying. Ino was staring into space as Sai placed her head on his shoulder; Shikamaru went out to smoke, I might as well join him instead. But most of all,

Where's Sakura?

I felt Shisui's presence beside me, his calloused hand on my shoulder and I remained immobile. Itachi was more than Shisui's cousin and best friend; He considered Itachi a brother, a younger yet more matured brother. I felt a little bad for not even giving a hint of support to Shisui.

"Sakura's helping." He stated as he handed me a beer in a can. I took it and gave him a small nod. I eagerly drank its contents not giving a single fuck at their stares. Why the fuck Sakura's going to disappear and enter like nothing. I suddenly didn't know what suddenly brought me to it,

"About time she fucking help."

"Whoa! Hey, hey. Calm down." Naruto stopped pacing and stared at me bewildered, "You haven't even fix relationship yet, or even tried."

I suddenly remembered our encounter how I told her I wanted to try again and her face showed her inner battle. Then, how she wasn't wholly affected with the _drunk incident._ My chest felt extra heavy. Maybe she didn't even want to try. I want her to stay so much but maybe the more I try - the more she goes away.

And I'm sure as hell it's not _my_ Sakura.

The Sakura I've grown to be fond of was forgiving, humble, compassionate, smart, witty, never afraid to speak her mind and troubles. Not this stiff and so far away one.

 _Where_ is she.

"Leave him alone for a moment…" Shisui said trying to calm the situation, "You know what he's feeling…"

We never heard Itachi screamed so loud that night. It was devastating. I clenched the tin can of the beer in my hand, so hard that it looked like a crumpled piece of paper. I stood up to be at least beside my brother's side, before he…. He…

"Let's trust Tsunade." Shisui held me down, not afraid to show the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. And I refused to be held down. Hastily, I fought my cousin's hard grip on my arms and I felt that it would bruise. But I don't care. I was about to be free hadn't Naruto that idiot blonde helped my cousin.

"Calm down all of you!" Hinata shouted. Shouted. Everyone's attention was on the (not of the moment) timid girl. She was frowning, pale face was now adorned by dark bags under her pale eyes. Tears already made way down her cheeks.

"Everyone's doing their best, okay?" She stated quietly. I suddenly felt that she may know something.

"What if everyone's best isn't enough!? Huh!?" I asked her, my voice raised.

"Then we can't do anything anymore!" It was Ino this time, face flushed from anger and glaring at me. Is she saying that it was okay for Itachi to die because we can't do anything about it anymore? I glared back, fiercely as I can.

"Scarlet Spring was burned at stake, there's no one who can help!" Ino cried, "Why does that fucking witch have to die of all times she's needed!" Her cries and wails were the background noise as we looked at one another in another tensed silence.

Tsunade descended down the stairs, her amber eyes tired and her brunette assistant trailing behind her. My hazy thoughts were suddenly wiped clean and I instantly stood up to her presence. She's too silent and too calm for all of our liking. I parted my lips to form my questions but she beat me to it,

"We did our best." She stated as her head shook.

My world stopped.

* * *

She was left in the room and made sure Tsunade and Shizune had gone far. She closed the dark door and locked herself in the room with the dead Itachi. She sighed tiredly and walked up to the dead heir of the Uchihas. His body was what he expected it to be, pale and lips bluish. He was getting deathly white slowly.

She long concluded that white is the color of death and red is life.

She sat beside him on the bed, her weight dipping into it. She closed her eyes and hoped: _Please make this decision best._ After this, maybe two or three weeks, she'll probably run away again. Maybe she'll go to Okinawa instead or Sapporo. Somewhere far.

She placed her delicate hands on where his heart supposed to be and concentrated. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she was tired. Resurgence is a tiring thing. She'll only have 3 minutes before passing out.

There is was, under her palms, a slow heart beat but she kept it there to feel it getting faster making him alive. The deathly color of his body was returning to life, having a tinge of peach and his lips slowly becoming pale pink. She took back her hands and waited for his coal orbs to welcome her.

It was slow, he felt that he was floating everywhere he looked was all white, before him were his favorite memories flashing in front like a movie. He saw the memory of his mother, dressing Sasuke as a lady of the 18th century when he was only 6 and Itachi's 11. He couldn't help but still laugh at that sight. Suddenly, the movie-like memories were gone and he felt gasping for air before suddenly feeling electrified. He opened his eyes, slowly as if to make sure it was the same feeling of being alive.

There beside him, a now on a chair Sakura, whose knees are tucked under her chin, greeted him. He was confused at first, then he remembered everything, the infiltration, attack and his… death. He opened his mouth to speak but she butted in,

"You know me."

So she really _is_ the Scarlet Spring. The most sought of witch other than the Uchihas. But, Scarlet Spring do not have any family. They are wanderers, escapers and only after 10 years of a previous Scarlet Spring's death shall replace the position. The bringer of life to those who died and can take back the life she/he gave. In addition healer of serious cases and bringer of plague, should the sorcerer angered. Stories say that Scarlet Spring is the Child of Life and Death itself and only one shall exist. Powerful indeed. But they do have a curse and it varies: they can't learn elemental witchcraft, inability to handle personal Hells, they can't learn any spells other than the basic to average and many more he can't remember. But the last Scarlet Spring died because of Compassion to humans.

"You just confirmed it to me." He found his voice then,

"I'll run away soon. I won't endanger the mansion, should you worry."

"I won't tell anyone." He's always true to his words.

"Thank you. Ask what you want. Make it fast. I only have three minutes before passing out." She gave a small smile.

Never in his life Itachi thought that his baby brother's past lover would be the Scarlet Spring everyone's seeking out. Even his Father, Fugaku, wanted to keep Scarlet Spring for unknown purposes. But Itachi figured out the war, which was likely the reason should any of them die.

"Your defects?" He asked bluntly.

"I can't learn elemental, like you could to fire and Sasuke to lightning. And spells too. I only reached one advanced and the most are basic then few intermediate." She gave a small tired chuckle. "Tell them Tsunade's successful by the way, in case they wondered why you're alive."

Itachi nodded at the lithe girl beside him, "Since when did you know you are the-"

"I was 8 years old. I creeped the hell out of my caretaker in the orphanage for reviving Midori, our fish by the way. Before I was taken in the Academy, I had a notebook from my parents that were probably from a great great aunt or grandmother because it wasn't my parents' names on it. " She inhaled,

"I was a smart kid, for my age. I always hid it in my clothes, rolled with it. I was terrified at first, then I understood. I hid it all these years from everyone."

Itachi remembered now, how Sakura failed on the spell classes and wasn't involved In the elemental techniques, how she almost never graduated if it wasn't for intellect in medicine area. He pictured her as someone who lived all her childhood and adolescence life as hiding her true self.

"How are you alive? The Oracle told us the Scarlet Spring is dead. Burned at stake." His tone was serious and calculating.

 _Of course he'll ask that._ She sighed and realized that there was no escape to this question.

"Kabuto." The mere mention of Orochimaru's right hand sent them gooseflesh, "I was burned at stake because of my cabin in the woods that looked suspicious and the second case was I accidentally revived a deer shot by the hunters. I didn't know you see. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged off by the hair and humans bound me.

Compassion will kill me Itachi. I know it. I can feel the previous curse of this line.

I was unidentifiable that time of course, when Kabuto picked me up because miraculously my burnt flesh was still moving. He followed the trail where I was dragged off by the humans and landed on my cabin. He buried me with the earth with only my eyes and the holes of my nose visible. He's a talented one. He made a paste equally as good as mine and he made it for days and replaced the earth with the said paste then earth again. It took me a whole month until I was good as new. Then he was gone for three days because I was unresponsive, but I'm alive and I watched him silently. He knew I was the Scarlet Spring when I was reviving my beloved plants and birds."

Sakura took her time and felt that it was past three minutes because she was feeling dizzy,

"I'll tell them you're up. We can talk tomorrow." She sluggishly exited the room.

* * *

I punched Naruto in the face as he tried to calm me down. How am I supposed to fucking calm down when my brother's dead and a corpse on the very same room I sleep. I felt utterly useless. I glared at Tsunade and hoped that it reminded her of her failure to save the one who can probably attain peace for all of us.

She didn't move or reply; she just stared back while her brunette assistant can't look me in the eye.

Shisui didn't bother restraining me as he was crying right now, unable to contain it any longer for the night.

"Fuck, Sasuke! Do you think anyone of us wanted it to happen!? Huh!?" Naruto was back on his feet, clutching the collar of my shirt. His eyes were a hue darker because of grief and anger. I stared back blankly at him. I bought my left fist to the air and aimed it at him.

"Wait!" the familiar voice of the woman I was thinking about moments ago interfered, "Tsunade, he's alive!"

Everyone's attention was at the haggard pinkette who was shouting from the staircase.

Naruto's grip on my collar loosened and gave a heartily laugh. I shared his joy, at least in my own way as I hugged my closest cousin in a brother-like style even when he's crying like a child, whose toy was stolen. I followed Tsunade and Shizune to Itachi's room, well our room. The others followed behind us rushing like hell has broken loose. Itachi was all in my mind, until Sakura fell down on her knees before fainting on the floor as exactly as I passed her by.

* * *

Dear Readers.

Sorry it took so long. I do hope you mean whatever I told everything about Sakura and Sasuke's part and I hope I made Sasuke _Sasuke._ I'll admit he's point of view is hard to write.

I'll make Sasuke jealous. Who doesn't love a jealous Sasuke ;)  
All I ask is for your reviews :)

Mata Kondo Na.

Signed,

Schneewittchen-Aschenputtel


	6. Chapter 6

**SELCOUTH**

 _Do or do not.  
There is no try.  
~ Dumbledore_

 **CHAPTER 6**

I opened my eyes and squinted at the blinding white lights from the ceiling. I adjusted my sight for the moment and looked around me. The walls, bed and furniture made me realized that I was in my room. My throat felt dry and instincts made me kick the covers from my legs and swung it over the bed. I groggily stood up and heard the door opened.

"Good. You're awake." I recognized the voice and turned my head to look at him. Now I recalled about last night when he died on his brother's bed.

"Yeah." I blinked a bit faster than expected, "I fainted."

"No shit. My brother carried you by the way." He replied with a small smile gracing his handsome features and seated himself at the edge of the bed.

"Tell him my thanks then." I replied before taking a swig from my bottle of water kept on one of the tables.

"I'm sure you'll meet later anyway. You tell him." I eyed him blankly before changing the topic,

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as I moved to sit on my bed, knees tucked under my chin, "Do you feel cold or something? Normally it would."

He gave me a short nod, "I can't taste anything and I feel hungry and thirsty all the time."

"It's normal." I replied, "You're lucky you were not an hour dead before I revived you, otherwise you won't feel anything for a week. Give it three days." I gave him a small smile and took a small box from my nightstand to reveal a small glass of potion bottle to him, with green liquid inside, "Two times a day."

"What's your plan?" He asked when he took the small bottle from my hand.

"Plan?" I looked at him skeptically.

"You're going away soon, aren't you?" He asked in a low voice I barely caught up.

I looked anywhere but him. "I don't have any." I sighed deeply, "I don't want to leave Sasuke."

He looked at me with the same blank face I can't still comprehend. I cleared my throat and continued,

"It's selfish, I know. But I have to leave soon, I can't drag all of you in my problems and Kabuto will surely know I'm here if I stay long."

"The war – "

"I know of the war and I stand my place to remain neutral."

"We can protect you, if it slipped your mind. Sasuke can." He glared at me this time, his onyx eyes piercing through me, "I'm very certain my possessive brother won't let anything happen to you."

XXX

After Itachi left the room and received no response from me, I decided to take a bath. I stripped all of my clothes when I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. There were already different oils and shower gels prepared when I first came in. It was complete, there was a bath tub as well but I don't feel using it today.

"Sakura?"

I heard a familiar voice inside the room and wondered what does he need now. With haste, I cleansed the remaining conditioner from my hair and grabbed the towel near the shower room, securing it around my waist and gladly it ended mid-thigh. I loved how the white towel was so soft and fluffy. I let my hair damped and down on my shoulders as I emerged from the bathroom.

"I was taking a bath. What is it, jerk?" I asked before looking at him. He was clad in his training uniform, black baggy pants, combat shoes and sleeveless shirt that showed his biceps. And his sweat caused for his shirt to cling to him like a second skin. _Oh my._

His onyx eyes traveled from my figure, sending shivers down my spine when I realized I'm only using a towel to cove rmyself. I felt my cheeks fire.

"Why did my brother come here." He demanded after eyeing me for a good moment. He looked anywhere but me.

"Well, he asked how was I feeling." I replied half-truth and looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Really?" He was looking at me now in disbelief with a frown gracing his good-looking face.

Is he jealous?

"Yes, really." I replied with a small smile, "I asked him to tell you my thanks. He told me you brought me to my room after I fainted." I happily explained to him and stop myself from laughing.

"Then why did you take a bath?" His eyes were calculating and piercing as he gazed at me. The question caught me off-guard,

Is he honestly thinking of _that_ , me and his brother? Oh hell no.

"I just woke up and I stink." I tried to calm him down but my body betrayed me when I laughed and he glared at me. Right at me. It took me a whole ten seconds to calm down and talk to him once more. He still bore the same jealous expression when I calmed down.

"You're jealous. I was about to ask you for lunch." I decided to give his sweaty body a hug and felt him sigh before calming down to hug me back. He's big and warm that made me feel so secured.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" He asked once again, refusing the topic to slip. I smiled at his jealousy against his chest,

"No. Why would he?" I let go of him and decided to pick my clothes.

"No reason." I heard him took his long strides before I felt my shoulders turned and my lips captured by his soft ones. Gasping as he took me by surprise, I felt his tongue entered my mouth with haste as he passionately explored my mouth with fierceness, desperation and possessiveness. His tongue roamed around my mouth so skillfully had he not put an arm around my waist, I would have melted. I don't know how long he had kissed me or me kissing back but when we broke apart,

"You shouldn't parade in a towel." His lips turned into a scowl as he still held me with his other hand on my cheek. I gave a sheepish smile at him as he continued, "Your room wasn't locked, what if it wasn't me who came inside? It could be Naruto, or Sai, or Shishui… or much worse Lee."

I gave a light laugh, "I'm glad it's you then. You looked drained, you should take a bath."

"Get dressed, or we might not make it to lunch but dinner instead." He gave a devilish smirk before making his way to the door when I realized what he implied. The last thing he saw was my beet red face.

Dear Readers,

I know it's not much, but hey! They kissed. It's a good sign.

I know it's short but I'm preparing for a long chapter and probably lemon? yah I'm trying that out.

Sorry if it's late, college life is fucking me up. It's a miracle when I can browse the net.

Please let me know if I'm horrible at the kissing scene, I never written a very detailed stuff like that and I'm willing to learn.

For those who reviewed:

 **: You made me very happy! Thank you for the encouragement and reading!**

 **ILoveSxS: I don't watch anime anymore. Only Naruto when I got the chance.**

 **Meemy-Chan : Here it is! I hope it satisfies :)**

And for those Guest who took the time to review and give positive ones Thank you very much! I appreciate it. And those Guest who told me this isn't an SS story, thanks for sharing your opinion.

Those who reviewed and followed and favorite-d this story. I LOVE YOU ALL.

Signed,

Scnheewittchen.


End file.
